The existing mobile phone includes a card holder for carrying an information card, and a tray in the card holder is usually engaged to the interior of housing to lock the card holder onto the housing. When it is necessary to take out the information card, a push pin is required to separate the tray from an internal structure of the housing by so as to push the card holder out of the housing, and then information card in the card holder cloud be taken out. The operation is inconvenient.